Sons And Daughters
by RorickTrevelyan
Summary: Beat Shinnok? Check. Party? Check. Get recruited to stop another Netherrealm invasion, meet the son of a dead queen, get drunk and kidnapped to be used as bait by the Netherrealm king? Uh...can we go back to that second one? Rated M for swearing and sexual situations. Reviews are appreciated, I'm not really strong writing Cassie yet so it's appreciated.
1. Sons And Daughters

Restless Reunion

"Hey, Cassie!" Johnny called out. Cassie looked back from her perch on the balcony. Her dad was still sober, and the party had been going for over 2 hours. That was a feat in itself. "The others are waiting for ya. It's your party after all." Johnny told her.

"I'm still thinking." Cassie told him. Johnny sat his drink down and leaned next to her. "All the shit that just went down, why are we celebrating?" She asked. Johnny looked over in surprise. "I mean I know I'm the bad bitch who saved the world, but we all knew that already."

"There it is." Johnny sighed. "You had me worried there for a second." He chuckled.

"But what's next?" She asked.

"You haven't told your mom yet have you." Johnny asked worried. "That you're not re-enlisting?"

"I believe you mean _commanding officer_." She corrected with a sigh. "And no I haven't."

"No I meant your mother." Johnny explained. Cassie just shook her head. "And she deserves to know."

"Well I've got a while yet. That should be plenty of time to grow a pair and tell her." Cassie admitted stealing her dads drink and pounding it. "Dad what the hell is this?" She asked after nearly spitting it out.

"7-Up, mixed with a bit of orange juice." Johnny explained calmly. "I told you I quit drinking a while ago, didn't I?" He asked with a smirk.

"How long ago was it?" Cassie asked.

"Oh you know about 22 years ago." He smirked, saluted, and left.

"Smooth move, dad, but thanks I guess." She said quietly. She had another few moments of peace to herself.

"What the hell are you doing all the way up here?" Jacqui asked. Cassie shook her head.

"Funny my dad just asked the same question." She told her.

"Are we still not talking about that?" Jacqui asked.

"We will never talk about that. Ever, and by ever I mean even when we meet up in hell together and I'm being tortured for eternity you will never mention that again." Cassie quickly explained.

"I just said he's kinda hot." Jacqui muttered.

"Lalalala I can't hear you!" She mocked. Jacqui rolled her eyes.

"Either way you should be enjoying it. Plus you're on leave for a week, so come on let's get shit-faced!" Jacqui dragged her down back into the party.

"I am a lady. I don't get shit-faced. I get plastered." She corrected.

"Well I get shit-faced so let's do it." Jacqui said as they turned the corner into the party.

"I'm guessing Takeda left if you have time to talk to me." Cassie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but he won't be back for a while." Jacqui corrected with her tongue out.

"Has Jax seen the hickey yet?" Cassie asked. Jacqui freaked out looking for it. "Gotcha." She said as she walked past.

"Cocky bitch." Jacqui muttered. Cassie observed the people at the party, all Earthrealmers, but all close friends. She couldn't help but smile. A loud knock came at the door. Johnny counted all the people and Sonya had her hand on her hip.

"Miss Cassandra?" The voice on the other side asked. The low booming baritone was too familiar to miss. "I need to speak with you urgently." Kotal said.

"Shit, let him in." She said putting her drink down. The door opened and Kotal tried to fit through. He looked way different. No headgear, no war paint, no piercings. Just a royal purple robe and long black hair, he looked more Mexican than Outworld. "What's this about?"

"We have a problem." Kotal admitted, bowing to her. Even while on one knee he was still almost as tall as her. "D'vorrah told us of a secondary plan in case Quan-Chi failed." He stood again and she saw the worry in his eyes.

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Because Lui Kang and Kitana were going to lead an invasion in Earthrealm as a distraction so that D'vorrah could sneak in and get in to Raiden's temple." Kotal admitted still worried.

"But D'vorrah's captured right?" Sonya asked. Kotal hung his head.

"Do you happen to know if you still have Kano in your custody?" Erron asked from behind him. All their eyes widened.

"I've been a soldier for almost 30 years and I still don't have enough swear words for this shit." Jax put out his cigar. "So when do we start?"

"No, wait." Kotal put his hands up. "This cannot be obvious, it needs to be small." He looked back to Cassie. "It's why I need Cassandra and her team."

"Uh, hell no I'll go." Sonya said.

"I understand you wish to protect her but Cassandra has already defeated D'vorrah and I need the majority of Earthrealm's defenses here in case Netherrealm actually does attack." He sighed and hung his head again. "I'm sending through legions of my men through to your headquarters as we speak. But if we intercept D'vorrah before she makes contact we might not have to deal with a war at all and it will all be over."

"I'll do it." She pounded the drink she had and tossed the cup behind her. "It's time to save the world again." She walked out to the door.

"Miss Cassandra?" Kotal asked before she left. "I must warn of something first."

"What is it this time?" She asked.

"Have you ever heard the name D'jukai?" He asked.

"No, but I suppose you'll tell me."

"He's a Tarkatan warrior, who spent his time living in the wastes with his nomadic brothers." Kotal explained quietly.

"So?" Cassie asked.

"His father was Baraka." He said. "D'vorrah killed Baraka, and we're worried that he's going to find her first and kill her." Kotal warned. "I only warn you because it's possible he has already heard of D'vorrah's escape."

"Whatever, I'll ice him if I need to." Cassie said walking off.

"Please be careful Miss Cage." Kotal warned. "D'jukai may have been in the nomadic wastes but he is still a fierce warrior." Kotal told her. Cassie just walked off. Wasn't anything she couldn't handle, she took on Shinnok. She could handle this easy.

"So what's the plan Sarge?" Jin asked as they walked through the Outworld town.

"We find D'vorrah, drag her nasty insect ass back to HQ, and go back to getting drunk." Cassie told him.

"Simple, I like it." Takeda said.

"Also Takeda and Jacqui, I politely request you keep your respective hands to yourself for this mission. And Jin I need you to kindly shut the hell up." She told them.

"Fair enough." Jin answered. The trek through town was easy, at least until cowboy ninja man stood in their way.

"The Emperor said I should go with you. I have experience y'all need." Erron told them.

"We know how to fight D'vorrah." Jacqui said glaring his ass down. Erron didn't fear anything. But damn it all if Jacqui didn't send his blood below freezing, he found that attractive though.

"Cute, but I'm not talking about D'vorrah." He led Cassie away. "I'm talking about D'jukai."

"You know him?" Cassie asked.

"I've had the _pleasure_ of working with him a few times." Erron admitted. The emphasis was worrying. "I'm just along to make sure D'jukai doesn't interfere."

"All right, bring up the rear and don't stare at Jacqui's ass." Cassie warned.

"I make no guarantees." Erron told her as he saluted. They began their trek to the jungles.

"This one has made their escape." D'vorrah whispered to the message stone.

"Good and of the Earthrealmers?" Kitana asked on the other end.

"None suspect, but I fear the Emperor does." D'vorrah admitted looking over her shoulder.

"Outworld will fall in due time, keep your focus about you. When you are ready send the second message." Kitana said in closing.

"Oi, lady-bug, hurry up." Kano called out. D'vorrah growled at the mention. She hated this man but he was the one who helped her escape. "We need to move. I think we've got someone on our tail." He told her drawing his knife.

"Then lead the way, Kano." D'vorrah told him limping behind him.

"So who was on the other line?" Kano asked, attempting to make conversation.

"It is none of your concern." She told him angrily.

"Oi, edge off lady-bug, I'm the one who saved yer arse." He reminded her. D'vorrah felt something in the air as she moved.

"Hold." She told him. "This one believes you were right, someone is following us."

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Takeda asked.

"Nope, I've been following you guys." Erron told him.

"Jin's been tracking them." Jacqui assured him. "It'll be fine." They smiled at each other.

"Dear God, you two." Cassie sighed.

"What?!" Jacqui asked.

"Let's just focus, please. My alcohol levels are getting low." Cassie said impatiently. That wasn't really true; Cassie just hated the jungle with everything in her.

"That's the only thing you've said all day that I've agreed with." Erron chimed in.

"Shut up pony boy." Cassie snapped.

"Uh-oh." Jin suddenly said and took off.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"I smell blood and the trail has slowed significantly." Kung Jin was an expert sprinter but only through the woods. "Oh shit." Jin muttered. They saw Kano on the ground and D'vorrah hovering in the air. Someone had her by the throat.

"Hey, drop her!" Cassie called out. The man snapped his head to the side and threw D'vorrah down. He withdrew one of his blades and cut the back of her knees.

"Stay down." The man growled.

"D'jukai, come off it!" Erron shouted. Cassie looked shocked, which was hard to do. He didn't look Tarkatan. For one thing he had hair, his eyes weren't orange they were light blue, and he had normal looking skin. She wanted to see his face but he had it covered by a simple cloth mask.

"Ya know for a Tarkatan, you have a lot of hair." Cassie called out. D'jukai brought out his blades and snarled.

"Leave me!" He shouted back. His voice was smooth not gravely like most of the Tarkatans. But the blades were definitely Tarkatan. "She's mine."

"Aww the little love-birds, how cute." Cassie teased. D'jukai growled.

"She killed my father, I will have her head." D'jukai told her.

"Let me guess your name is Inigo Montoya?" Cassie asked.

"No I'm the dread pirate Roberts." He corrected. He caught Cassie off guard, again a pretty hard thing to do. "I've been to Earthrealm." He sheathed his blades. "I assume you're the proud Miss Cage."

"Sure how'd you know?" She asked.

"Only someone who defeated Shinnok could be this prideful and arrogant."

"Hey I take pride in my arrogance, it's my defining feature." She called out. D'jukai chuckled conceding the argument to her.

"You wish to take her back to Earthrealm to question her correct?" D'jukai asked her. Cassie nodded. "If you can defeat me, you may take her, other wise I will put her head on the grave of my father."

"Deal!" She shouted and plugged him twice in the chest with bullets. D'jukai staggered back for a moment but that was it.

"Miss Cage, please, let us be serious." D'jukai told her. D'jukai charged her. Cassie kept him at bay but his assault proved tricky. He hadn't taken the blades out.

"You should throw your blades out; you need all the help you can get." Cassie told him.

"I only do that when I want to kill, I only seek to humiliate you." He told her, adding a growl to the last few words.

"Aw you have a crush on me." Cassie told him. D'jukai charged again and this time Cassie kept him on the defensive, this wasn't his element and Cassie knew it. She kept her charge up and finally threw him on the ground with a gun to his head. "Give up?"

"Never." He threw his leg out and kicked hers out from beneath her. He jolted up putting his knee in her jaw. "Please tell me the great Cassandra Cage isn't done away with by a simple kick to the jaw?" He asked as he stood up again. "I'd be thoroughly disappointed." Cassie just put a bullet through his forehead.

"Fuck off." She said simply. She went to pick up D'vorrah but a hand grabbed her. She turned and D'jukai's wound had healed in front of her eyes. He spit the bullet in front of her feet.

"You'll need to try much harder than that, Miss Cage." D'jukai taunted. Cassie threw her punch and ripped of his mask in the process. Her stomach tightened when she saw his teeth. Normal Tarkatan teeth she could handle, but his were the same as Mileena's teeth. And that she thought was just plain nasty. A pair of human lips parted to reveal his sharp teeth, but his cheeks were gone, revealing the rest of said pointy teeth.

"Here's my question, Mr. Pointy." Cassie called out. "Why does a lowly Tarkatan nomad want so badly to avenge a father he obviously never knew and kill someone that could stop more people like her from becoming big baddies like daddy was?"

"First off, Mr. Pointy? Seriously?" He asked.

"They can't all be gold." She admitted shrugging.

"Second, I knew my father but not as well as some did I'll admit. My father was responsible for the destruction of Shao Kahn's armies after his fall."

"Yeah I call bullshit."

"And third this traitorous bitch here killed him when he was working with Kotal Kahn to get that stupid bitch Mileena off the throne."

"Again bullshit."

"So if you don't mind I'd very much like to nail her wings to trees tear off her limbs and put her severed head on my fathers grave." D'jukai finished.

"And we need her to stop a Netherrealm invasion of Earthrealm." Cassie told him.

"And you're calling bullshit on me?" He asked.

"Look it's been satisfying beating the crap out of you, but D'vorrah is the messenger to start an invasion into Earthrealm, and if that succeeds then Outworld's next." Cassie rebutted. A long silence drew between the two. D'jukai stepped back with his hands up.

"Okay, I see I was wrong." He bowed and grabbed his mask. "May I ask her some questions first?" He asked putting his mask back on.

"Sure why not?" She told him. D'jukai walked over and grabbed her head holding her high. They started arguing in another language some very unsavory phrases were thrown out judging by Erron's facial expression. Finally he threw her at Cassie's feet and began his leave. "What did you want to know?"

"How to save my mother, by the way Kano's alive. I imagine Earthrealm will want to kill him." He said as he left. He talked to Erron a bit first and hugged him before leaving.

"What did he want?" Takeda asked.

"You guys don't know?" Erron asked dragging D'vorrah behind him. He took special care to hit every rock he could as he walked. "You guys know Baraka's his father right?" Erron asked.

"I did but they didn't." Cassie answered.

"Well after the Outworld take over of Edenia, Shao Kahn was recognizing his most important generals."

"And Baraka was one of them?" Jacqui asked.

"Not just one of them, if it wasn't for Baraka the takeover wouldn't have been successful, so when it came time for recognition Shao Kahn threw Kitana down in front of him and declared her his property." Erron explained.

"Touching." Jin muttered.

"So you can guess what happens after that. But what no one expected was that Kitana got pregnant." Erron explained. "It was really hush-hush, no one knew about it except Baraka and Kitana apparently. Then after the baby was born Baraka takes him to the wastes of Outworld and has him raised with the nomads."

"So he's trying to break the Revenant spell?" Takeda asked.

"Yep, that's what he was talking to her about." Erron said.

"Wait if he was born naturally why didn't they do the same with Mileena?" Cassie asked.

"Because no one knew he was born period. It was kept a secret to everybody. Besides Kitana had a reason to keep it secret, if they knew it could happen naturally, they would have every Tarkatan warrior in her bedroom for months if you catch my drift." Erron explained.

"Unfortunately." Jacqui commented.

"A natural half-Edenian half-Tarkatan baby, born under everybody's nose. Here's the kicker. He's the heir to the throne of Edenia and Outworld ain't that hilarious." Erron chuckled.

"That explains the nasty mouth syndrome." Kung Jin added.

"Tell you what I'll check up on D'jukai, you take D'vorrah and Kano back. Tell Kotal I went to check on an old friend." Erron told them before he left. Cassie halted and watched him leave.

"Don't tell me you're checking him out." Jacqui whispered as they continued.

"Don't make me slap you." She told her. "All right you heard the man, round up we head straight to Kotal, then back into our booze." Cassie ordered.

"Thank the Elder Gods!" Kotal shouted as Cassie strolled in.

"Yeah and I brought the prisoners too." She told him. Kotal just laughed.

"Once again I am in your debt, Miss Cage." He bowed to her.

"Yes you are." She nodded.

"Please I ask you stay for the night, we shall feast!" Kotal shouted and a few of his warriors shouted with him.

"I don't think-." She started.

"Ermac, Reptile, go get the vats of the good wine, and the Tarkatan whiskey!" He ordered as the soldiers dragged the prisoners off. "What were you saying, I apologize I interrupted." Kotal said smiling.

"I was saying I don't think we could refuse." Cassie said with a sick little grin.

"Sarge, shouldn't we be going?" King Jin asked.

"If y'all want to, tell General Blade I stayed back for diplomacy." Cassie said as one of the soldiers handed her a stein.

"Be careful okay?" Jacqui told her as she left.

Cassie stayed and got drunk. Really drunk. Like worse than she'd ever been before, when Erron finally returned she drank him under the table. Then someone got Ferra and Tor drunk, the last thing she remembered was cursing Erron out.

Erron approached Quan Chi's fortress carefully. He didn't know who was in there. At the very least, D'jukai was in there. He was doing really well until loud crashes and thuds could be heard. Erron rushed in gun's blazing but it was only D'jukai. And he was pissed. He was destroying as he went, cursing in two languages and destroying everything.

"D'jukai! What the hell are you doing?" Erron called out.

"It's not here!" D'jukai screamed back. He threw more scrolls and books his direction at the mention. "That lying bitch!"

"Well maybe if you stopped destroying everything, you'd be able to find it first."

"The scroll says there's no counter spell, the revenant spell is permanent." He said defeated. He fell to his knees and he just kept screaming curses.

"Look, its old scroll maybe-." Erron started but his eyes were drawn to something. The writing on the scroll was different; Erron didn't know the language at all. He was curious. "What's that one?" He pointed and D'jukai followed. He scanned the scroll.

"He didn't write the Revenant spell!" D'jukai shouted. He jumped up and began scanning the room more. "If he didn't write it, it's possible he didn't know the counter spell, not that it was ever written!" D'jukai shouted.

"Well, good luck. I'm going to head back." Erron told him. D'jukai hugged him tightly and thanked him vigorously. Erron left him to his work and got back just as Cassie was downing yet another stein and winning her current drinking contest. Someone had to put her in her place.

Cassie woke up with, perhaps unsurprisingly, a massive hangover headache. It was made worse upon the realization that she wasn't in the Emperor's throne room, she was in a prison cell.

"Shit wha' did I break?" She asked herself as she eased herself up to avoid too much pain. She looked out and didn't see anything that familiar. "Yo, whatever shit I broke I will pay for, unless accidently decked someone last night-."

"Silence, lesser Cage." A shrill voice called out. She stepped into view and Cassie's headache worsened. Sindel stood before her with a smirk. "Your prattle wears on my sanity."

"Why am I here?" Cassie asked with a glare.

"Well, our first order of business will be to torture you, not for any particular reason but there are plenty of people here who would want to." Stryker came into view now, reading from his police pad. "Then we're going to get information out of you, use you as ransom bait, and most likely kill you."

"So typical Monday then?" She asked stretching.

"Go get the queen; she'll want to have words with her." Sindel ordered as she left. "Don't try to break out either, I can't guarantee it would end well."

"Well," she said as she sat down. "Fuck."

"What in the shitting hell is going on here?" Kung Jin asked as he stepped into the throne room and over many passed out people.

"Looks like a fun party." Jacqui commented. They saw Erron face down on one of the tables starting to come to. Jacqui walked up, rolled him off the table face up and stood above him.

"Damn." Erron commented. He was lucky he always wore tighter jeans. "Looks like dreams do come true." He muttered. Jacqui rolled her eyes.

"Where's Cassie?" Jacqui asked. Erron looked around.

"Shit, she passed out right over there." He pointed and Jacqui walked over to where he pointed. She wasn't there anymore.

"She's not here, are you still drunk?" Jacqui asked.

"No, she passed out over there after she won the drinking game. I watched her do it." Erron told her as he was getting up. "Oh shit." Erron muttered.

"What?"

"They're all dead." Erron panted out, scrambling to find his guns. They looked around to all the people lying on the ground.

"What?" Takeda asked.

"They're all dead, they're not passed out they're all dead!" Erron shouted. "Where's the Emperor?!" Erron shouted. Kotal rushed in just as he said it.

"Thank the Elder Gods, I had thought you were dead too Erron, I haven't been able to find Ermac, Reptile or Ferra." He told them.

"Is D'vorrah still in prison?"

"Yes, she's there that was the first thing I checked. She doesn't know what's happening either. Where is Miss Cage?" Kotal asked.

"We thought she was with you!" Takeda shouted.

"She was!" Kotal yelled out.

"Why we yelling?!" Ferra yelled out from the corner, still drunk and clinging to Tor, who was also still drunk.

"Why are all your people dead?" Kung Jin asked.

"The whiskey, it must have been poisoned." Erron answered.

"Then why aren't you dead?" Jacqui asked glaring at him. Erron's blood froze again.

"Because I'm not from Outworld, I'm from Earthrealm." Erron told them.

"And I never drank the whiskey, only the wine." Kotal explained. A tremendous crash echoed as one of the doors broke down, revealing Ermac carrying a tied up and very angry Reptile.

"What has happened?" Ermac asked.

"Someone has declared war on us!" Kotal shouted.

"Whoa hold on, let's take it slowly okay? It's the only way we'll know what really happened." Takeda warned. Everyone paused to take a few deep breaths.

"We remember seeing someone here, he was familiar to us." Ermac said finally.

"It was the Stryker." Reptile growled out angrily. "Kabal came in afterward and struck us down. He was too fast for me." Reptile admitted.

"Wait we're talking Revenants?" Kung Jin asked. "Was Kung Lao with them?" He asked slowly.

"Not that we saw. It was only those two." Ermac confirmed. Jin scowled.

"So two revenants came in late last night, letting the poison take effect on the weaker ones, but I know Cassie. She probably out drank all of you, why didn't she die?" Jacqui asked.

"The poison as far as I can tell was directed toward Outworld blood, it would have only put the Earthrealmers to sleep." Kotal explained.

"That wouldn't have been a concern unless that's what it was supposed to do." Takeda said.

"Which means someone poisoned the whiskey, knowing full well, that Miss Cassandra was going to drink it." Kotal agreed.

"Which means she was the target." Erron's hands started twitching as he said it.

"Which means we've got bigger problems than D'vorrah." Jacqui concluded as she dashed out of the door.

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that." Cassie told Lui Kang. He stood pacing in front of her cell.

"Believe me when my bride gets here I will wear a hole in you." Lui Kang told her.

"Comebacks aren't really up your alley are they?" Cassie asked.

"You truly do act like your father." Lui Kang muttered.

"Gee I wonder why?" Cassie asked as she lay back down on her bed. "So what's your game plan? I mean, besides the whole takeover Earth thing, because if that's it you need a mustache to twirl."

"I seek not domination of Earthrealm, at least not primarily." Lui told her. He walked to the opening in her cell door. "I seek the death of Raiden, General Blade, and Cage."

"Oh I get it, cause you're pissed cause they lived and you didn't. Let's be honest though, it was your own damn fault." Cassie told him still lying on the bed.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" He asked.

"Well if you had actually listened to Raiden you would have known he was planning to trap Shao Kahn in his own game, but you went off to play hero and acted like a dumbass and got said dumb ass fried." Cassie goaded. Lui stayed silent. "You know you could try apologizing to Raiden, I'm sure he'd forgive you." Cassie told him. Lui struck the door violently.

"I will remove your tongue, you lying harlot."

"Wow, the great-." She paused, and stood up. "I'm sorry, the ONCE great Lui Kang has fallen so far as to call me a little bitch?" Cassie asked. She saw the fire burning on his hands and in his eyes. "Guess Kitana really did whip you like the little bitch you are." Cassie smirked.

Another strike, but not against the door, Lui Kang's head went flying into the door which knocked him unconscious. Cassie recoiled a bit and looked straight at D'jukai. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'll ask the questions here." She told him.

"Too bad, I asked first." He motioned her back and sliced the door down.

"I don't know I woke up here." Cassie told him.

"Well you can get out of here. I've business to attend to." D'jukai told her.

"You can't take on Kitana by yourself." She told him. He turned back. "Erron told me, so hitch up your big boy panties, cause you'll need to keep up with me."

"No, you will be leaving to safety." He said sharply.

"Well you're not doing this by yourself." Cassie told him again.

"Should I ask for your aid then?" He asked angrily. "You who had gotten yourself imprisoned?"

"I was working on getting out!" She shouted back. "I had 'Enter the Dork' here goaded and he nearly smashed down the door for me."

"What then?" He asked. She paused. "You were to take on Lui Kang, King of the Netherrealm, and the inheritor of Quan Chi's power?"

"I took down Shinnok, and he wouldn't have been much tougher." Cassie told him.

"You took down something with brute strength, but what about his cunning?" D'jukai asked.

"And what are you planning to do?" Cassie asked. D'jukai held up his amulet before her.

"Do you know what this is?" D'jukai asked. Cassie shook her head. "It is the Amulet of Kings, the most important artifact in Edenian history. Passed down by royalty to the heir of Edenia, and worn by the kings."

"This is an interesting history lesson, but what about it?" Cassie asked. D'jukai turned around and put on the amulet.

"It is how I will restore my family." D'jukai told her as he left. Cassie just followed.

"Well shit."

"Excuse me?!" General Blade asked as Jacqui stood in front of her. "My daughter is where?!" Sonya screamed out.

"General Blade, I take full responsibility. She stayed behind at my request for a celebration." Kotal explained calmly.

"And because of your party, my daughter is currently stuck in Netherrealm?!" She screamed out. Jacqui was just happy she didn't have her gun on her at the time.

"Yes." Kotal told her. Sonya was a bit shocked at the answer. "She was targeted because she stayed with us. Someone planned for this to happen, which means they knew Miss Cassandra was going to be there." Kotal answered.

"And that means we have a traitor." Sonya muttered.

"Not necessarily." Jacqui answered. "What if Kano was in on it?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Kotal answered. "Kano was brought back to Earthrealm unconscious was he not?"

"Yes he was." Jacqui answered.

"That means he wouldn't have known Miss Cassandra stayed."

"Was it anyone on your side?" Sonya asked.

"I'm not sure. I have Ermac reading the minds of all my soldiers, even the dead ones. If it was on my side, we'll know about it soon." Kotal answered. "And I have Reptile, Ferra, Tor, and Erron Black on their way to Netherrealm as we speak."

"Jacqui, get your dad and your other team members, I'll get Johnny. We'll sort this out today." They all nodded and Sonya walked off.

"Figures now you call me Johnny." He told her as she walked.

"Do you know where Raiden is?"

"His temple, I heard all of it." Johnny answered. "I've already sent a message to him and Fujin."

"And Kano?" She asked.

"He's been put into an underground cell with a scrambler for his cybernetics. He's not going anywhere." Johnny answered. A flash of brilliant white lightning came before the two.

"I just got your message." Raiden answered.

"Good get ready; we're marching on Netherrealm now."

"Freeze!" Stryker yelled out. D'jukai kept moving even as he shot. D'jukai blocked all of the bullets with his blades.

"No." He threw Stryker down and Cassie grabbed his guns. The throne room doors burst open as D'jukai walked in with Cassie right behind him.

"Who dares enter my throne room unannounced?!" Kitana asked harshly.

"I do." D'jukai told her. Kitana's eyes grew wide.

"Under whose authority?" Sindel asked stepping in front of her daughter. He held up the amulet.

"The King of Edenia, that's who." He called out. Sindel joined in the shock. Other revenants dashed to fight but Kitana stopped them. She stepped off of her throne in shock.

"D'jukai, you live." She said quietly.

"What is this Kitana?!" Sindel asked angrily. "Who is this man, and why does he have your amulet?!" Sindel shouted. Kitana just walked toward him slowly.

"D'jukai, have you come to join me?" She asked softly.

"No I've come to restore you." D'jukai told her. Cassie stayed silent. The other revenants looked in shock. "You are the princess of Edenia, a woman of regality and power, yet throw yourself in service of a dead god?"

"I need no restoration, I am a queen again." She told him. "I am no longer the victim."

"You are still a victim, this time to your own hubris." D'jukai told her.

"Tell me, do you have hope of rebuilding Edenia?" Kitana asked. "Because it is dead, as am I."

"I seek nothing of Edenia." D'jukai answered. "It is as you said; it is dead, long destroyed by Shao Kahn. I seek to restore our family."

"You know nothing of who you are!" Kitana scolded.

"I know of Baraka." D'jukai told her. Kitana panted as she struggled to speak. "But he is dead, and I cannot bring him back. But I can restore you."

"I seek no restoration! I am a queen!" Kitana shouted.

"The queen of the dead, the Slave Queen, and I will not allow this any longer." D'jukai told her.

"You hold no command over me!" Kitana shouted.

"Quan Chi is dead, Shinnok has fallen again, what do you have left to fear?!" He asked. All was silent for a moment. "Please, come with me. We can restore you."

"Restore me to what? A frail mortal with no kingdom, no I will continue to rule."

"We could restore Edenia, if we ally with Outworld, the Emperor could allow us to rebuild." D'jukai offered.

"Kotal Kahn will not allow it." Sindel corrected. "He crushed Mileena's rebellion and she promised to restore us."

"You believe the words of Mileena?!" D'jukai asked. Cassie watched as the other revenants stood among them. If things went sour, they were both screwed. "If we ally with Outworld and Kotal Kahn, Edenia can grow again." D'jukai looked around again.

"We have power here!" Kung Loa shouted. "Why give that up?" D'jukai threw a glare his way.

"I do not care about you, Shaolin. I am here for the Princess." D'jukai said harshly. "I came to restore her."

"Who are you?" Sindel asked. Cassie turned as the others came in including Kotal Kahn and his crew. He withdrew his blades.

"My name is D'jukai Su'raka." He paused and stood tall removing his mask. "I am the son of Ba'raka and Princess Kitana, and heir to the throne of Edenia and Outworld." He shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Cassie asked Kotal quietly. Kotal shrugged obviously still surprised.

"I was unaware as well!" Kotal answered. Cassie looked at Erron. He just shrugged.

"You liar!" Sindel shouted and struck D'jukai across the face. "My daughter would never-."

"Mother!" Kitana shouted. Sindel looked over in shock. Kitana reached into her amulet and pulled out a small purple gem. "This is the final piece of the Amulet of Kings." She told him. "I kept it in vain hope I would see you again." Kitana pulled down her mask and smiled. D'jukai watched the color return to her skin and her eyes return to the vivid blue they once were.

"Mother?" D'jukai asked. The other revenants watched shocked as their curse broke in front of their eyes. A ball of flame overtook the both of them and all they heard was Kitana's frantic screams. The others stood shocked as Lui Kang marched up the throne room staring down the funeral pyre.

"You traitorous bitch." Lui Kang growled out. "And the rest of you, get the Cage child back."

No one dared move as D'jukai and Kitana both sat burning. Even the Earthrealm heroes who had seen fruitless death before couldn't bear it.

"All this time I've sought to restore you Lui Kang!" Raiden cried out. "Now I see you've made your choice." He growled.

"It was your own cowardice that sent me to Quan Chi, now I am the ruler of the Netherrealm!" Lui Kang shouted. He was content to keep going but someone grabbed his face. D'jukai threw him over his head and straight down into the ground. Tears and blood went flying off of D'jukai's skin. Kitana didn't move.

"My lord!" Kung Lao shouted. Kung Jin stepped in front of him with an arrow nocked and drawn.

"Don't make me do this." Kung Jin muttered.

"Do you think you could fire that arrow before I-?" Kung Loa was interrupted by an arrow in his shoulder. Kung Loa assessed the damage quickly but Kung Jin had two more arrows nocked.

"Yes. Now don't move." Kung Jin ordered. Raiden had tried to intercede between Lui Kang and D'jukai but D'jukai threw him back. The other revenants had begun an attack, but to the other's shock only a few attacked the Earthrealmers and Outworlders. Most attacked Lui Kang. Sindel especially was angered, for obvious reasons. Lui Kang's strength was at its peak and threw all away from him. Lui Kang finally threw a ferocious punch and he ripped all the way through D'jukai. D'jukai fell to his knees and panted.

"Do you still doubt my power?!" Lui Kang shouted out as he stood above D'jukai. Cassie just shot him eight times.

"Sergeant Cage!" Sonya yelled out. Cassie just kept plugging away and when she finally ran out of bullets she switched to her baton and started swinging. Johnny finally rushed and got her away. Lui threw more fire and knocked Johnny away before charging at Cassie. Cassie took her stance but there was a tremendous crack and Lui Kang went flying. D'jukai stood again, hole repaired, but his eyes weren't blue anymore. They were a sickly green. The same green as the armor that started to appear on him. The large spiked shoulder pads, the large harness and the spiked shin guards were all glowing in the room's dim fire light.

"That petty trick didn't work on my last time, Shaolin failure." His voice was deeper, gravely and hella scary Cassie noted.

"It can't be." Raiden muttered.

"How is this possible?" Lui Kang asked as he tried to stand again. D'jukai put his hands out to the side and a large maul appeared.

"You weak pathetic fool!" D'jukai told him as he swung. Lui Kang managed to dodge but the strike shook the earth itself and everyone was off balance. D'jukai rushed and grabbed him but Lui Kang escaped and put much more distance in between them. Everyone watched as a familiar helmet design started building itself from green energy on D'jukai's head.

"What the hell is that?" Takeda asked.

"Shao Kahn, he lives again!" Ermac shouted genuinely scared. Most everyone in the room shared that sentiment. Cassie rushed in between D'jukai and Lui Kang and stared him down.

"Pathetic Earthrealmer!" D'jukai shouted. "To stand between the conqueror and his prey is beyond idiotic." He told her. He bowed back and threw a massive spear from the same green energy. Cassie dodged and threw her own punches, knocking D'jukai around.

"How is this possible?!" Kotal asked.

"We are reading him now." Ermac told him.

"That magic looks like Shang Tsung's but how's that possible?" Erron added.

"What I care about is right now my daughter is between Shao Kahn and Lui Kang, and that is my primary concern!" Sonya shouted.

"Wait, Erron Black is correct!" Ermac shouted finally. "Shang Tsung had his hand in this. We can feel his energy is dripping from D'jukai."

"So it's not really Shao Kahn?" Raiden asked impatiently.

"Yes and no. It is Shao Kahn's energy but Shang Tsung's magic. Shang Tsung practiced siphoning energy and used D'jukai as a test subject." Ermac told them.

"Again I don't care, my daughter is fighting him!" Sonya screamed out in fear.

"Well if it helps, she's winning." Johnny pointed out. D'jukai wore his armor completely now. But that didn't stop Cassie. D'jukai threw his arms down to the ground and shook the earth beneath them. Cassie kept her balance but he rushed her. She didn't dodge D'jukai, but instead dropped into a perfect split and threw a nasty punch down under. D'jukai staggered and groaned.

"Suck on that!" She shouted.

"That's my girl!" Johnny yelled out. Cassie turned back and kicked directly into his temple. D'jukai lay on the ground unconscious next to his mother. She reached down and grabbed his amulet.

"I'll keep this safe." She said quietly. She felt herself being drug backwards and thrown down. She looked up as Lui Kang's flaming fist hovered above her head. Blood spewed from his head. The others tried to get to her but to no avail.

"Any last words?" He growled.

"I always knew you were a flamer." She told him. He roared and swung down but she only felt blood hit her face. She looked up and Lui Kang's arm was bleeding horrendously and his hands both fell to the ground. Kung Loa's hat flew back into his hands. The Revenant curse had broken.

"I will not allow this." He said.

"You betray me brother?!" Lui Kang asked angrily.

"She defeated the one who killed me. I am avenged." He told him. "And I will not allow more deaths to occur." Kung Loa took his stance and waited for the attack. Sindel's eyes grew wide.

"That's it." Sindel rushed towards Kabal and grabbed his sword. Kabal tried to stop her but she pushed him away with her screams. She threw the sword into her stomach. The others watched in horror as she did.

"What are you doing?!" Stryker asked.

"You are all free." She said simply. "Forgive me my daughter." She whispered sadly. The curse started breaking as she died. The revenants looked around shocked as their curse broke. They all returned to life, and all turned toward Lui Kang. Some accepted deaths of their own volition, some stood confused, but a few joined Raiden to stand against Lui Kang. Sindel stared at her daughter as she turned to ash.

"Wait why didn't flame boy turn back?" Cassie asked.

"Because my death was at Raiden's hands!" Lui Kang shouted. "I will have my revenge!" He yelled as Raiden turned away.

"No Lui Kang, you made your choice. You've chosen this. And there is nothing I can do about that." Raiden told him as he left. Kotal Kahn grabbed his power rangers and left as well bowing again to Sonya and the Special Forces. Kung Jin left with Kung Loa and went back to the Shaolin temple. Lui Kang raged as he sat bleeding. Cassie walked past him and went to D'jukai who was still unconscious.

"Hey wakeup sunshine, it's time to go." Cassie told him.

"Why does my head hurt?" He asked as he started to wake up.

"Cause I kicked you really hard." She explained.

"Did I deserve it?" He asked.

"That's debatable." She told him as she helped him up. He started looking around panicking.

"Where is she?" He asked. Cassie stayed silent. He turned again to see her burned body lying dead on the ground. He wept again as he cradled his mother's head in his arms. He stopped crying for a moment and stood up. There was a nasty sound as his blades came out of his arm. He started cursing in another language and ran towards Lui Kang. Cassie managed to hold him back as he cursed and wept at the Netherrealm king.

"He's not worth it. There are fates worse than death." Cassie told him. He kept trying to fight it but eventually gave up. He said one final curse and turned to pick up Kitana's body. Lui Kang sat on the ground bleeding as his castle was emptied. Sonya walked with Cassie and D'jukai. "What was the last thing you said to him?"

"I gave him our worst curse." He said as he walked toward Raiden. "May you bleed." He said in a growl.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Cassie told him.

"In the Tarkatan tribes it means that you learn of remorse and guilt and may it be too late to change it, the pain likened unto bleeding out slowly." D'jukai told them.

"That sounds bad." Cassie admitted.

"I ask you a favor Lord Raiden." D'jukai asked.

"Let's go." Raiden told him and held his shoulder.

The funeral was held in the old Edenian palace. Kitana was buried with her ancestors and Sindel's ashes were placed in her tomb. D'jukai afterwards had been summoned by Kotal Kahn. Cassie and the rest of SF were invited as well. D'jukai stood at the door waiting for the others. His hands moved around on the gem Kitana had given him.

"Is it like a magic eye?" Cassie asked.

"A what?" D'jukai replied.

"You know, you look hard enough you can see the puzzle inside?" Cassie asked. D'jukai just shook his head. "I thought you said you'd been to Earthrealm."

"I did, once, and it's been a little while since I was there." D'jukai said. "Though it may not have been as long as I thought if you were quoting that movie, I guess."

"What movie?"

"The Princess Bride, I watched it in a cinema when I last went." D'jukai said as he pocketed the gem.

"That movie came out in the '80s. It's 2025." Cassie told him.

"So it has been a few years." He said chuckling. The doors opened and the hall was crowded with people. Outworld, Edenia, Earthrealm, you name it they were there.

"People of Outworld," Kotal announced. He was back in his royal armor and standing on the throne. "Long has our world been plagued by war and tyranny." Cassie couldn't help but agree. "But no more!" The people cheered. "The false god Shinnok has fallen, Netherrealm has been rendered powerless, and the cycle of Mortal Kombat has been halted!" The people cheered again. "Now that the war has been ended I am proud to announce the alliances born of peace. Raiden, the god of thunder, and the protector of Earthrealm has drawn together out alliance with Earthrealm. Technology will be shared from Earthrealm and power and energy from Outworld." Again the cheers rang out. Cassie was happy too, today would be the day she finally retired. "And we have not forgotten the proud warriors who helped to stop these wars. Special Forces Agent Cassandra Cage, please come forward." Kotal called out. Cassie walked forward admittedly confused. "The worlds shall know of your brave deeds. But we the people of Outworld shall know you, and that is the greater honor. I name you Ambassador of Outworld."

"What does that mean?" Cassie asked quietly as she returned.

"Basically you have full access to all of Outworld and its customs." Erron explained. "You'll be invited most of our major celebrations and festivals. And you don't have to pay for liquor."

"That just made it worth it."

"Next I call on D'jukai Su'raka." Kotal called him and he came kneeling to the Emperor. "My friend, you need not kneel. You may keep your head high as the ambassador to Edenia, and its new ruler!" Kotal announced.

"Thank you but I must decline." D'jukai said abruptly. Kotal looked down in shock. "As I've learned from my experience I have much to learn about being a ruler. And if you'd allow me, I'd like to go to Earthrealm, to continue to learn." D'jukai told him. Kotal Kahn smiled.

"As you wish, Lord Raiden, would you take him on as a student?" Kotal asked.

"I would gladly." Raiden said walking beside D'jukai.

"Cassandra would you come back up here?" D'jukai asked. Cassie walked up and stood beside Raiden. D'jukai took one of his blades out and sliced his palm open. He let a bit of blood fall before saluting to his chest. "I hereby swear loyalty and service to Raiden, protector of Earthrealm, until death claim me, or he release me." He turned to Cassie. "I swear service and protection to Cassandra Cage, until she releases me." He told her.

"What you don't think you'll die protecting me?" Cassie asked sarcastically. D'jukai shook his head.

"This kind of service goes on beyond death." D'jukai told her. He pulled the gem from his pocket and put it in his amulet. "I was only to put this in when I found a cause worth fighting for, and I believe I have found it." He put the amulet back on and saluted to her again. There was a dull light coming from his amulet and behind his mask. Cassie took the mask off and was shocked. Equally so was everyone else. "What?" D'jukai asked. Cassie just pointed at his face. His teeth were gone; he had a normal looking face.

"You look normal." Cassie exclaimed.

"That's good, but why are you shocked?" He asked.

"No like, your teeth, they're normal. Nasty mouth syndrome is gone." Cassie told him. D'jukai felt and indeed the flesh had grown around his jaws and teeth.

"Well that's good." D'jukai told her.

"Why's that?"

"Now you won't get nauseated by looking at me." D'jukai said as he winked.

"No, just a bit less." Cassie confirmed.

"Now let us celebrate!" Kotal Kahn exclaimed. "And don't worry we tested the wine!" Kotal shouted for the Earthrealmers.

"Good, I've had enough diplomacy." Cassie said smiling.


	2. Already Home

Already Home

"Let's not do this." Takeda pleaded. Jacqui just put her gauntlets and smirked.

"What you don't wanna wrestle me to the ground?" She asked playfully. Takeda's eyes widened as she flooded his mind with _vivid_ imagery.

"Okay let's do this!" He said excitedly as he took his stance.

"Children," Johnny called out over the P.A., hands over his head. "You two are supposed to be sparring. Not flirting." There were some garbled lines from the P.A. "Also I have been informed that Jax is currently watching and passing judgment." Johnny said. They all watched Takeda's face pale and his expression drop. Jacqui just face palmed in utter frustration.

"Dad I'm 23!" She called out frustrated. The two continued their sparring despite the comments.

"I never thought I'd say this Cage," Jax told Johnny as he puffed on his cigar. "But I wish my daughter acted like yours when she sparred." They turned their heads and watched D'jukai and Cassie spar. It wasn't sparring anymore. The two argued over everything and they took it out when they sparred. D'jukai's Edenian blood meant he could regenerate from wounds. That proved useful when Cassie got frustrated and didn't hold back.

D'jukai was feral when he fought, proof of his Tarkatan blood as well as the blades. He didn't care about his own self interest when he fought. He would put every bit of energy he could into the fight. He would take hits most other fighters would block if it meant he got an advantage. He wasn't a fool though, he was able to learn from mistakes and use them in his adoptive style. There was the issue of him having Shao Kahn's magic in him, but Kenshi had been working with him to keep that under control. He could tap into that when he needed it. But he was wary to even mention it. All of this meant he was a force in combat. Whether that was battle lust or because of he knew his regeneration would save him was unclear, but one thing was. He was still vicious.

Cassie had a different approach. Years of training with her mother and father both gave her probably the most unique fighting style of all time. She was flashy and defensive at the same time. Practicing with D'jukai gave her more than adequate practice with her defensive style, from her Special Forces training with her mother. And on the odd times she managed to get him on the defensive she was able to show off her offensive and flashy Hollywood fighting her father had taught her.

All in all watching them fight was a spectacle. Johnny couldn't help but think they would kill each other if given the chance. Cassie did one of her flash kicks and knocked D'jukai back on his back. She went to step on his neck but he did something she didn't expect. He head butted her foot and knocked her off balance long enough to get her other leg out from under her. She learned from the last time and dropped into a push up like position as his other leg went harmlessly above her head. Then taking her opportunity and putting a savage kick into his chest. A sickening symphony of snaps sounded clearly from D'jukai's ribs. He staggered back and spat up a bit of blood.

"Most impressive." D'jukai told her as he got up. Cassie watched the ribs in his body rearrange and heal themselves. It was kind of gross.

"I learn." Cassie told him as she walked over to her water bottle. "How long was that one?" She shouted to her father.

"A record 20 minutes straight." Johnny called out. "You know, you two could try getting along? Maybe even not arguing?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Cassie muttered.

"Alright squad listen, shower up and armor up, we're meeting for a few minutes afterwards." Johnny told them as he left. D'jukai gave his customary bow and left on his own. Cassie saluted with two fingers and left on her own as well. Johnny watched the whole scene and shook his head.

"Report Cage." General Blade ordered him.

"It went well. Cassie's growing each day and thanks to the fact she has a healing dummy it's all practical knowledge." He told her as she faced him. He couldn't help but smirk. Clean cut military attire with the attitude to match. She still looked hot he thought.

"Every time you smirk like that I get nauseous." General Blade told him. "She acts like you more than she realizes."

"You mean Sergeant Cage or Cassie Cage?" Johnny asked.

"Both, unfortunately." She sighed as she sat down.

"Come on, baby, she's lived her whole life trying to please you." Johnny protested.

"Precisely why she's not advancing." Sonya said as she pulled out her reports.

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Johnny told her.

"What do you mean?" Sonya asked.

"Cassie's not re-enlisting after this." Johnny told her. Sonya looked shocked.

"Why are you telling me and not her?" Sonya asked angrily.

"Because she'll handle it the same way I would." He said with a grimace.

"Which is?"

"Don't tell you, then run off and hope you don't notice." He replied. Sonya sighed angrily.

"Of all the insubordinate, disrespectful stunts she's pulled," she turned to Johnny angrily. "Of which I am certain you had your hand in some of them." She turned away again and put her folders back in her bag. "This is the lowest."

"Hey I have a crazy idea! Why don't you treat her like your daughter instead of a soldier?" Johnny asked. Sonya whipped her head around angrily.

"Because I promised myself that when she joined she wouldn't get special treatment, I won't treat her any different while she's enlisted." Sonya answered as she tried to leave.

"But this isn't about her being a soldier anymore!" Johnny argued. "Damn it Sonya, she's lived her whole life trying to please you and meet your standards. You treated her worse than you treated me!" Johnny said trying to goad her. It worked.

"Are you serious?!" Sonya asked angrily. "I told you when we got married that I would be busy a lot of the time!" Sonya shouted back.

"A lot of the time?!" Johnny asked. "You were busy all the time!"

"I trusted you with raising her! And look what you did!" Sonya shouted back.

"What I did?" Johnny sighed and walked off. "You just proved my point Sonya."

"About what?" Sonya asked. "That you gave up?" Sonya asked as she left.

"YES!" Johnny shouted. Sonya was caught off guard. That was hard to do. "I gave up, I was angry and only wanted you to show me the same devotion you showed your job. I was a single parent while still married." Johnny told her. "I gave up and it's the one thing in my life I regret. And I include doing _Ninja Mime_ in that list." Johnny admitted. Sonya turned around. "I wanted a better life for Cassie, a life that I didn't have and when she didn't get it I got angry at you." Sonya left the room quickly disguising her tears. Johnny sat in the room for a few minutes trying to regain his composure. He finally made his way to the conference room. He looked at Cassie and the others as they sat there through the mirror. Cassie smirked, Kung Jin scowled, Jacqui and Takeda smiled and D'jukai kept his head down. He finally opened the door and looked over them again.

"Took you long enough," Cassie started until she saw her dads face. It wasn't often that he didn't have a smile. "Dad, are you okay?" They all looked at Johnny's solemn face. Even D'jukai knew something was wrong. Johnny folded his glasses and put them in his pocket.

"You know me, I'm an actor." He said with a smirk as he sat down.

"You had another fight with mo-." Cassie paused angrily. "General Blade didn't you?"

"No." He responded curtly. Cassie was shocked usually he bragged about those fights. "And that's not what this meeting is about." He told her.

"Then what is it?" Kung Jin asked.

"After meeting with a few generals and other higher ups, this entire squadron has been put on a 3 month paid-leave." Johnny told them.

"Hallelujah!" Kung Jin shouted. Takeda and Jacqui smiled at each other but Cassie stayed silent.

"What's the part you're not telling us?" Cassie asked.

"The leave was suggested for me because-." Johnny paused. "I was diagnosed with cancer." Johnny said quietly. Cassie's eyes widened as did the others. "Now, I was diagnosed but it turns out it wasn't cancerous tumors it was a residue left from D'vorrah. So I don't actually have cancer." Johnny assured them. Cassie sighed deeply. "But I'll still be on medical leave while you guys are, and I don't know when or if I'll be back to lead you."

"Are you okay, dad?" Cassie asked.

"I will be. Raiden says that since the gunk is biological a few well needed drugs and I'll be right as rain. Not the Edenian, mind you." Johnny said. D'jukai chuckled.

"What will you do if you do leave?" Takeda asked.

"Maybe go back to acting; it's less stressful than saving the world for the umpteenth time." Johnny told them as he stood up. "But I don't plan on leaving, but if the residue isn't gone then I won't be allowed back."

"But you're not actually in the military, you're just a consultant." Cassie argued.

"That point was brought up, but it turns out I have rules I was supposed to be following the whole time too." Johnny said. "Who knew?"

"You are the one person with the most experience in the type of threats this division was founded to fight." Cassie argued again standing up.

"I know that-." Johnny started.

"Permission to speak to General Blade." Cassie said angrily.

"Denied, sit down." Johnny told her. Cassie begrudgingly obeyed. "This isn't her fault."

"Wait what about my dad?" Jacqui asked. "He's still a consultant."

"Actually not really." Johnny admitted. He looked around for Jax. "The fact is they had to drag his ass out of retirement. He's been looking for a way to get out for months." Johnny told them. He looked at his watch and sighed. "As of 1700 hours you guys are dismissed for leave, your return date is April 25th. Until then you are free to do as you wish, within reason." He turned to leave. "So don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said. He paused and turned back around. "Actually, don't do anything I would do." He corrected. Jin cursed under his breath. Cassie stood up angrily and D'jukai followed.

"Cassandra, don't do this." D'jukai warned. Cassie just ignored him. "Please will you listen to reason for once?" D'jukai asked.

"You aren't reason." Cassie said angrily. D'jukai blocked her way. "I will flash kick you in the balls I swear to Raiden." Cassie told him.

"Cassandra, your father told you, it isn't her fault." D'jukai reminded her. "Getting angry at her won't do anything but get you in trouble." D'jukai tried to be gentle about it but she just walked around him and walked off. "Damn it Cassandra just hold your tongue for once!" D'jukai shouted.

"Meet me in the ring after this is over, I'm gonna need a punching bag after this." Cassie said as she walked to the door. The empty hallways echoed with her heavy footfalls as she approached her office. "Permission to speak with General Blade." She saluted and stood her ground.

"I'm afraid not, Sergeant." The man said.

"Permission to speak with Sonya?" She asked with the same tone. The man sighed and nodded. She walked through the door. General Blade sat reading her papers.

"Sergeant Cage, break any regulations today?" She asked without looking up.

"Permission to speak freely?" Cassie asked. Sonya looked up and was shocked. Usually she just started talking.

"Granted." Sonya said as she closed her folders.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She shouted. Sonya blinked a few times in response. "Why didn't you fight for dad?" She asked lowering her volume.

"Mr. Cage wasn't supposed to speak to you about that."

"We're his team and he's our C.O., he had every right." Cassie told her.

"I didn't fight for Johnny because it would have been fruitless and would have cost me." Sonya told her. It was the truth. The orders came from way beyond her so fighting them would have been a stupid career move.

"And that's all you care about isn't it?" Cassie asked. Sonya looked back up at her. "Your fucking career." She said angrily. Cassie pulled her badge and weapons off and slammed them on the desk. "You don't give a damn anymore do you?" She asked as she tried to leave.

"I didn't dismiss you Sergeant Cage!" Sonya said.

"My name is Cassie mom!" She shouted. "Why don't you try to use it sometime?!"

"Fine, Cassie, why didn't you tell me you weren't re-enlisting?" Sonya asked, trying to hold her temper. Cassie looked at her shocked until she thought about it. Johnny probably told her. "You told your father before you told me, your superior officer." Sonya told her.

"No, merely a higher ranking one." Cassie told her, bitterness dripping in her voice. "I didn't tell you because all you would do is try to convince me to stay. Not that you cared about my free will, or my future, you just wanted to make sure you could control me." Cassie argued.

"I cared about your safety Cassandra." Sonya argued. Cassie just shook her head.

"No you didn't mom. You only cared about your career. Even when you were married to Dad, even when you had me, all you cared about was the military."

"It is a demanding job!" Sonya defended. "It required my full attention!"

"Then why did you marry dad? Why did you have me?" Cassie asked her. Sonya paused. "If you knew you were going to be in the military for a career why did you get dads hopes up?"

"I didn't plan it!" Sonya shouted back. "I was happy with Johnny for a long time, but when it came to my job I was serious about it. Johnny knew that and he left me. Not the other way around Cassie. We both made our choices, whether or not they were good or bad." Sonya sat back down and opened her folder again. "You're dismissed." Cassie stormed out and into the training room.

D'jukai was waiting there and she greeted him by punching him in the face. D'jukai staggered back and stood again. Cassie swung again and D'jukai took the punch again. His face was bleeding now. He wasn't defending himself anymore. Cassie just got angrier and kept punching him and kicking him. Johnny watched the grizzly scene for an hour, and D'jukai never moved or struck back. He only took the punches and stood there. Johnny wanted to yell at her but he knew it wouldn't do any good. But then he saw something he hadn't seen in a long time. Cassie broke down crying into D'jukai's chest. D'jukai was shocked as well, he had no idea what to do this time. Johnny rushed down and ran to his daughter but she ran to him and still sobbed on his chest. Johnny hugged her tightly as she cried. D'jukai nodded and left the room. D'jukai closed the door quietly as Takeda walked past the door.

"Hey what's up man?" Takeda asked. D'jukai turned and Takeda grimaced. "Dude you look like shit, what did Cassie-?" Takeda felt it as he asked. Overwhelming sadness and tears in his mind. Takeda even started to cry a little, he tried to go in but D'jukai stopped him.

"Not this time." He warned. Takeda nodded and took his leave, wiping his face. D'jukai waited outside the door as he listened closely. The same chorus of "it's not fair" and "what about you" rang from the room, as Cassie continued to cry. When it seemed the crying was slowing down D'jukai took his leave of absence.

"Now, now, that was quite the scene." A voice told him from behind. D'jukai turned violently and saw the yellow dress glowing in the dim light. "I'm sure she had her reasons." Tanya offered. D'jukai growled and unsheathed his blades. "I'm not here to fight, D'jukai." She waltzed over to him and stared him in the eye. "I'm here to make an offer."

"I'd rather break my own bones than listen to you." D'jukai growled.

"Careful what you wish for." Tanya cooed.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why you're here before I kill you." D'jukai said

"Time me then, you either come back with me, or I have Rain kill all three Cages at once." Tanya told him. D'jukai's eyes widened. "Oh and don't bother trying to pull an alarm, because the second you try it I give the command." She held up the message stone in her fingers. At a moments notice she could give Rain a command word and Cassandra was dead. D'jukai growled and sheathed his blades. "How was that for time?"

"I need something first." D'jukai told her.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option."

"I'm a wanted criminal in half of Outworld, and I'm assuming that's where you're taking me. I need my mask and cloak." D'jukai told her. Tanya rolled her eyes and followed him. He put on his mask and cloak and turned to her. He nodded and Tanya pulled out a severed robotic arm. "That's disconcerting."

"We can't all have our own pet thunder god." Tanya reminded him as they stepped through the portal.

"Where's D'jukai?" Cassie asked as she left the room.

"He left to give us some privacy." Johnny answered. She opened the door and he wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Cassie asked again.

"I don't know, I thought he was out here." Johnny said as he looked around. Takeda and Jacqui turned the hall and looked at Cassie, only to swiftly turn around again.

"Hey, where's D'jukai?"

"Looking for another punching bag?" Jacqui asked. "He was out here last Takeda saw him."

"But he's not now?" Takeda asked. They all paused for a minute and heard some faint mumbling. They followed it into D'jukai's quarters and saw the faint glowing stone on his desk. Cassie's expression dropped and she grew pale.

"His mask and cloak are gone, shit." Cassie muttered. Johnny saw her hands start to shake and she started sweating.

"What is that?" Jacqui asked.

"A message stone, he's in Outworld right now." Cassie dashed out of the door. "Where's Raiden? Where's mom? Someone who can open the portals?!" She asked angrily.

"Cassie, calm down and explain it to the rest of us." Johnny told her. Cassie took a shaky breath.

"We came up with a system if one of us was taken against our will." Cassie explained. "I would leave my badge behind and he would leave a message stone."

"Okay that's a good plan, but how do you know he's in Outworld?" Johnny asked.

"Because he took his mask and cloak, again another plan just in case, also because he's easily recognizable." Cassie explained. She burst into Sonya's office shocking Sonya.

"What the hell?" Sonya asked as Cassie grabbed her guns.

"Mom I need you to open a portal to Outworld now!" Cassie shouted as she holstered her guns and her baton.

"Um, why?" Sonya asked. Johnny and the other stood behind her.

"Because D'jukai is there and he's not there of his own volition." Cassie explained.

"I'm waiting for the part I should care about." Sonya said bluntly.

"Mom, open the damn portals! I don't give a damn if you hate him, but he's in danger." Cassie told her.

"He can take care of himself." Sonya told her. She went back to her report. Cassie sighed and broke open one of her file cabinets. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sonya asked. She pulled a cybernetic arm out of the drawer.

"I hid it here a while ago." Cassie answered. She threw open the portal and dashed through. The portal led them straight to Kotal Kahn's palace. She ran up the stairs as the others came through the portal. Kotal looked shocked as they stormed in.

"What are you doing here Cassandra Cage?" Kotal asked. Erron has his hands on his pistols as she ran for them.

"Where's D'jukai?!" She asked frantically. They all paused in shock.

"We thought he was with you, did he return?" Kotal asked.

"He was taken." Cassie explained. The others entered the doorway panting as she had finished the comment.

"By who?" Erron asked.

"I don't know. But he thought they were up to no good." She held up the purple message stone. Kotal's expression grew solemn.

"Who is on the other side?" Kotal asked.

"I don't know. I don't recognize his voice." She told them. They listened closely for a second and Kotal's eyes widened.

"That's Rain's voice." Kotal muttered shocked. Erron had both hands on his pistols now.

"Why does Rain want D'jukai?" Johnny asked.

"Both are Edenian, and with D'jukai's royal heritage it could mean that," Kotal started. Cassie dashed out again leaving everyone behind. "Cassandra?" Kotal asked.

"Mean what?" Johnny asked.

"It could mean that Rain intends to use D'jukai's royal blood to rebuild Edenia." Kotal explained. "Shall I send someone with you?"

"Sure if you want." Takeda answered as they ran after her. "Do you know where she's going?"

"Perhaps the jungle!" Kotal shouted as they left. He motioned to Erron and Erron joined in the pursuit. "Ermac, ready the soldiers."

"Do you perceive they will fail?" Ermac asked, as they called the soldiers.

"I hope not, but we must be ready." Kotal said solemnly.

Rain was quick to strike D'jukai across the mouth. "You'll pay for your insolence." Rain told him.

"Nah, I get it for free." He smirked underneath his mask. "I stole that one from Johnny."

"Filthy Tarkatan!" Rain struck him again.

"I'm cleaner than you." D'jukai told him. Rain sneered and growled.

"Why do we need this filthy Outworlder?" Rain asked Tanya quietly.

"So he can read Shang Tsung's spellbook." Tanya told him. She moved her hand slowly across his face. "We need him." Rain removed her hand.

"Then give it too him." Rain growled. Tanya sighed and handed him the spellbook.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked flipping random pages. "Besides use it to wipe my-."

"You will read out the spells we've marked." Rain commanded.

"Let me guess, you want to find something to rebuild Edenia now that Mileena is dead." D'jukai asked.

"And I will rebuild it on the bones of Outworld." Rain told him.

"Easy Shao Kahn." D'jukai muttered. Rain again smacked him. "And how do you know that this will work?"

"We know because Shang Tsung was Shao Kahn's authority on magic and power." Tanya told him.

"He was also killed and fed to Quan Chi, who is also dead." D'jukai argued.

"Regardless, he will have something in here. I'm sure of it." Tanya said as she smiled.

"So get to reading." Rain threatened. D'jukai opened the spellbook and began reading. A few moments later he began to scream. Rain leapt to attention but Tanya watched horrified as a subtle green mist climbed through D'jukai. He tried to drop the book but it stayed attached to his hands. The mist solidified on his arms as the armor started to appear again. A hollow laugh began from the book as Shang Tsung started to take shape.

"The two Edenians are my saviors?" Shang Tsung asked smirking. "That is interesting." Shang Tsung kept laughing as D'jukai screamed in pain. "I must thank you for finding this, I've hidden parts of my soul in many things but this was the biggest piece." He gloated. Rain summoned lightning down but it passed straight through him. Tanya ran to fight but she was intercepted by D'jukai. D'jukai threw her around for a few moments before she retreated. D'jukai was wearing Shao Kahn's armor again and he wasn't in control.

"What is this?" Rain asked.

"This is 15 years worth of experimenting, hidden from me after Baraka chose to play the noble parent." Shang Tsung said. "But I tire of this prattle, come D'jukai, we go to Quan Chi's fortress." Shang Tsung led D'jukai away and he marched behind him silently. No sooner had they teleported away then gunshots went off by Rain and Tanya's heads. They both held their hands up and surrendered meekly.

"Where is he?!" Cassie asked with guns smoking.

"Quan Chi's fortress." Tanya answered, scared out of her wits.

"Why did you send him there?" Cassie asked, gun to each of their heads.

"We didn't. We tried to stop him. But he wasn't really there, he has the Tarkatan." Rain said equally as scared.

"Who has him?" Cassie asked.

"The sorcerer." Tanya whispered.

"Quan Chi?" Cassie asked. They both shook their heads.

"No, worse, Shang Tsung." Rain told her. Johnny and the others panted behind them as she threw open another portal.

"What the hell does she eat?" Erron asked bitterly. "She's been sprinting for 2 hours straight."

"What can I say, she eats her Wheaties." Johnny answered before dashing into the portal himself. He joined Cassie's shock as she watched the spectacle. D'jukai was searching for something.

"Try the top shelf, 3rd column from the left." Shang Tsung told him. D'jukai effortlessly climbed the racks throwing books and scrolls down to Shang Tsung. "Aha!" He shouted happily. "Excellent." He opened the scroll and more green mist enshrouded him, he solidified a bit more. "Just a bit more of this, and I may return."

"Hands up dickwad." Cassie told him. Shang turned and looked Cassie up and down.

"Your aura is familiar, child. Have we met?" Shang Tsung asked.

"You don't listen very well do you? Hands up!" She shouted.

"Please waste ammunition trying to kill me." Shang Tsung goaded. She turned and shot D'jukai in the knees. Shang looked back shocked.

"He will regenerate those wounds and come to fight me 2 minutes, tops. Unless I pop a few in his brain, because those don't regenerate." She told him. She was bluffing of course, but she was hoping he didn't know that. "And you don't come back either way." Cassie threatened. Shang Tsung chuckled a bit and complied. Johnny ran in with the others who were still panting.

"What is that woman made of?" Erron asked, he was worse among them.

"Ah, now I know why." Shang Tsung mocked. "I must have been gone for a while if Cage was able to find someone to have a child with."

"Hey it wasn't that hard, wait till you find out who her mother was!" Johnny said, panting laughing and gasping at the same time.

"Does this," he paused observing her. "Lesser Cage, think she can defeat me?" Shang asked.

"If I kill your lackey you die with him." Cassie threatened shooting D'jukai in the knees again.

"I would be worried," Shang Tsung said. "If I hadn't read his memories, however." Shang Tsung said with a devilish smirk. Cassie's eyes went wide and her gun lowered. "And after seeing his thoughts and memories I can't help but think the negotiations are in my favor now, Miss Cage." He beckoned D'jukai and he came face to face with a blade. She lifted her pistol again and growled at him. "Careful, you wouldn't want anything to happen to him would you?"

"What is he talking about?" Johnny asked slowly.

"Shall I reveal it to them?" Shang asked moving closer to Cassie. Cassie kept her bearing on him. "I'd hate for some to be unaware." He said with a growl. He made a blade of magic and held it to D'jukai's throat. On his command D'jukai held the blade on his own. "Or perhaps I shall command him to kill himself!" Shang said mockingly. Cassie turned and plugged D'jukai 4 times in the head. Shang shouted and turned to grab Cassie but she was already gone. She scaled one of the shelves and grabbed the next book. She jumped down just as some flaming skulls found her position. She ran to the center of the room to Quan Chi's blood pool and held the book over it. Shang Tsung stopped worried.

"And now the upper hand is mine again." Cassie told him. Shang Tsung laughed a bit and stroked his beard for a moment.

"Truly you much shrewder than your father." Shang Tsung noted.

"That's my mom for ya." She smirked.

"It seems I am at your mercy." Shang Tsung said seriously. "What are your terms?" He asked.

"There are none." She dropped the book in the pit and saw it sink beneath the pools. Shang Tsung didn't flinch.

"Miss Cage I didn't put the pieces of my soul in things that could be destroyed so easily." Shang Tsung told her as he grabbed Shao Kahn's hammer. The mist about him solidified and Shang Tsung stood again in flesh and blood. "I merely needed a helping hand." He smirked. Cassie stared at him gun pointed at his head.

"How are you back in the first place num-nuts?" Johnny asked.

"The vigor in D'jukai's soul was transferred by my enchantment, and it left a residue in his existential body. After that all he needed to do was make physical contact any of my phylacteries." Shang Tsung gloated.

"I'm gonna pretend like I understood any of that." Erron muttered. "Well at least I get to collect my pay from you." Erron said drawing his pistol.

"Then you'll return to my service." Shang told him.

"I'd rather stick my hand in a snakes asshole then work with you again." Erron said bluntly. Shang raised an eyebrow and the others winced.

"That gave me a series of mental images I never want to relive again." Johnny said with a face palm.

"That's payback for making _Ninja Mime_." Erron told him.

"Fair enough." Johnny replied.

"If you shall not work for me, then perhaps I shall consume your soul as sustenance."

"If you use another big word just to piss me off I'll shoot a hole in your tongue." Erron said threateningly.

"Again with the imagery." Johnny muttered. Erron unloaded a few shots but Shang Tsung used magic to stop them.

"You cannot outwit my sorcery!" Shang gloated.

"No but I can outwit you." Erron smirked under his mask as Cassie shadow kicked him in the back. Shang Tsung turned and fired a flaming skull at Cassie but Erron shot it down. Takeda's whips rang out and came flying at him as he narrowly dodged a punch from Jacqui. Johnny came with his slew of blows. Cassie charged him and attacked but D'jukai stepped in her path. He blocked all of her advances and kept her back, but he wouldn't strike. Shang Tsung had his hands full his shape shifting evened the playing field. Until Erron put his sword through Shang Tsung's arm. D'jukai turned and slammed Erron down. Cassie tried to stop him but D'jukai went on a rampage and had everyone away from Shang Tsung. Shang used his magic and held Cassie still and crushed her hand with the gun. Cassie stifled the scream as Shang approached her.

"You pitiful Earthrealmers." He stood and ran his hands over her face. She growled at him. "No witty comeback?" He asked. She threw her leg out and nailed him down under. He growled and started chanting, his hands glowed. "I'll devour your soul!"

"CASSIE!" The voice from behind him called out and threw Shang Tsung aside. And it was a real throw. Shang Tsung flew into the wall and D'jukai's fist cracked into his head. Shang Tsung sat and stared as D'jukai charged him. Shang Tsung threw out his magic in defense. "You weak pathetic fool!" D'jukai called out. "You would seek to put me into subservience?" Shao Kahn asked. The green energy faded as before, but Shao Kahn's helmet stayed.

"How?" Shang Tsung asked, horrified. Shao Kahn laughed.

"Moving my soul to another body was something I learned to do early in my konquests." He explained. He grabbed his maul and smiled. "Had I learned of your traitorous plots I would have executed you sooner."

"My lord, I can still be useful!" He turned and bowed. "I hadn't realized you would be returning." Shang Tsung groveled. Shao Kahn laughed loudly.

"No, today you die." He laughed and crushed Shang Tsung's head beneath the maul. The blood splattered everywhere and Shang Tsung lay limp beneath him.

"Is he dead?" Cassie asked calmly. The others asked the same questions but silently.

"Yes he is." D'jukai said. He turned and Cassie ran too him and hugged him tightly. D'jukai returned the favor.

"I'm gonna kill you." She said quietly.

"You can try, but I'll come back just to haunt you." D'jukai whispered with a smirk.

"No you jackass, that would have been my last memory of you." Cassie said. "All the crying and hitting and stuff." Cassie said quietly.

"I promised you Cassandra." He replied as he moved his hand across her face slowly. "I promised that I would protect you, that I wouldn't leave your side." He held her hand gently. "I'll never leave." He kissed her quickly and she reciprocated.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Johnny shouted. They broke apart quickly.

"Shit, I forgot they were there." Cassie admitted quietly.

"As did I." D'jukai agreed.

"What the hell?!" Johnny asked angrily. D'jukai stepped in front of Cassie and Cassie stepped in front of D'jukai. "What was that?!"

"A kiss dad, we've been going out." Cassie explained bluntly. Johnny looked at them both shocked.

"Fuckin' called it!" Takeda shouted. "You owe me money Jin!" Jin just cursed under his breath.

"How long?" Johnny asked.

"About four months, we've haven't told anyone." D'jukai explained.

"And why not?" Johnny asked.

"We didn't think anyone needed to know." Cassie admitted. "Remind me didn't you do the same thing with mom?" Cassie asked with a hand on her hip. Johnny sighed.

"Okay, but how did you keep it hidden for this long?" He asked exasperated.

"It was very easy to convince everybody that we hated each other." D'jukai said.

"I bought it." Jin said with his hand up.

"After we realized it, we just went with it. It was easier than making a new cover up, and since Takeda and Jacqui flirted during training we just did the opposite." D'jukai explained.

"Hell the whole angry sparring thing was born from sexual frustration; you've had such a close eye on us we haven't had a chance to sneak off for a couple weeks." Cassie admitted. Johnny face palmed hard.

"Again with the imagery." Johnny muttered.

"You aren't alone this time Cage." Erron said. "I'll report this back to the Emperor. Just get the hell out of here." He said as he left disgusted.

"We're gonna have a long talk." Johnny said as he walked toward the two. "General Blade's gonna love this." He muttered.

Sonya sat seething in her chair. She hadn't looked up at the two. Johnny stood beside her on the side of her desk. D'jukai held Cassandra's broken hand gently as they did. Cassie couldn't help but smirk.

"This is a new one." Sonya finally said.

"Yep, bet you're real proud ain't ya?" Cassie asked.

"That's not the word I would have used." She said standing up. "Relieved actually, was the word I was looking for." Sonya said as she sighed. Cassie, Johnny and D'jukai shared the same look of shock.

"Um, what?"

"While I don't necessarily like the fact that you hid this from us," she stood up and moved to the other side of her desk. "Or the fact that the only way we found out was after you two nearly died," she looked both of them in the eyes. "It relieves me that you two will be together after Cassie leaves the military."

"You're not pissed cause we've been running around for four months?" Cassie asked.

"What are you kidding?" Sonya asked with a laugh. "I was pregnant with you when Johnny and I got married. I'd have no right to be upset."

"I didn't need to know that!" Cassie shouted trying to cover her ears. Johnny laughed.

"Just promise me that you'll be safe okay?" Sonya asked. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and don't do anything Johnny would do."

"That narrows it down to raising fish, and knitting sweaters." Cassie told her. Sonya smiled and hugged her.

"Well then make me one for Christmas." She said laughing. She turned to D'jukai. "If you hurt her I will kill you, and I have both the money and the connections to make sure your body never gets found."

"I wouldn't dream of it." D'jukai said kneeling before her. Sonya pulled him up and shook his hand. She looked over the both of them and saluted. Cassie pulled her salute and D'jukai slammed his fist into his chest.

"Dismissed." She told them. Johnny pulled D'jukai aside as Cassie and Sonya talked.

"Listen; do you know what happened between me and Sonya?" Johnny asked.

"I've heard parts from Cassandra but I don't know the whole story." D'jukai answered.

"Well I'll tell you all you need to know." Johnny said leaning up against one of the file cabinets. "When Sonya and I got married I thought it was going to be forever. But after all the stuff with Quan Chi and Shinnok happened, the higher-ups and generals promoted her. She was buried in work and never had time for me or Cassie for that matter. It started fight after fight about her being to busy with her job."

"Then it sounds like your reasons were justified." D'jukai responded.

"Well you know people tell me they were but it didn't stop me from regretting it ever since."

"Why do you regret it, if it was the right thing to do?"

"It wasn't the right thing to do. I gave up when I needed to be there for her the most. She's never really forgiven me and I don't blame her. My point is, don't give up." Johnny paused and looked at Sonya. "If she's anything like her mother than things will be rough. But don't give up. It's the biggest mistake I've ever made." Johnny sighed.

"I won't give up on her." D'jukai told him.

"Good," he looked back at Sonya. "Good. And I'll tell you this. That is my only daughter. If you hurt her, physically or emotionally-."

"You'll kill me?" D'jukai asked with a smirk.

"No I'll sic Sonya on you." Johnny told him. "I've seen what she can do." Johnny affirmed. D'jukai chuckled.

"I'll keep that in consideration." D'jukai told him.

"You called me Cassie." Cassie said with a smirk. D'jukai looked up from the opposite side of the restaurant table. They were the only two there, and it was getting late.

"What?" He asked.

"When Shang Tsung was threatening me you called me Cassie." She said as she leaned in. "You never call me Cassie." D'jukai paused in thought.

"I suppose you're right." D'jukai said.

"While I'm on the subject of names, can we talk about yours?" Cassie asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"What does it mean?" Cassie asked.

"Well Su'raka means 'Son of the Warrior', and I don't know what D'jukai means." He said. "Do you honestly want me to call you Cassie?" He asked.

"It's the name I'm used to, but I guess it doesn't really matter." Cassie said. "Besides I like it when you call me Cassandra, actually I just like you saying my name in general."

"Why is that?" D'jukai asked. She grabbed his hands.

"I just like hearing it from that deep sexy voice you have." Cassie said with a wink. "So am I staying at your place or you staying at my place?"

"Well I have no home now, so I'll be staying with you on your couch for a while." He stood again and held his hand out. "If you don't mind, that is."

"On one condition." She said quietly as she stood up with him.

"And that is?" He asked as they embraced.

"You come with me to my room and we don't leave that room until dawn." She growled in his ear.

"I can do that." D'jukai said with a smirk.


End file.
